


I Love You

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Requested by singofsolace on tumblr: Zelda x Marie the first time one of them says 'I love you.'My requests are open so please send them in on my tumblr @vinegartomspellman
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I Love You

The day began like every other day. Zelda sat at the kitchen table reading her newspaper whilst Hilda made the family some breakfast and Sabrina and Ambrose debated opinions about a TV show they were both currently watching. Once they had all eaten, Hilda took the teens to the Academy, leaving Zelda alone in the kitchen. She could hear her lover humming softly as she came down the stairs. "Has ta famille already left cherie?" Marie asked when she came into the kitchen. "Yes, they just left." Zelda replied , folding her newspaper and placing it on the table. "You look very beautiful, that dress really suits you." Marie said, gesturing to the velvet green dress that the redhead was wearing whilst she poured herself a cup of coffee. Zelda blushed and looked down at her lap. "Thank you." She quietly said. Marie came up behind her and Zelda tilted her head so she could look up at her. "You're welcome." Marie replied and bent down to gently kiss her lover's forehead. "I love you." She mumbled against her skin and then straightened up and sat in the chair next to Zelda.

Zelda watched her with wide eyes. "You... You what?" She stuttered, completely taken aback by Marie's confession. "Hmm?" Marie gave her a cheeky smile, her eyes sparkling. "You said... you said I love you." Zelda quietly said. "Indeed I did ma cherie. Is that okay?" Marie grinned at her. Zelda blushed but smiled back. "Yes, it's quite alright." She said and stood up and walked over to Marie, sitting on the voodoo priestess' lap. She cupped her cheek and softly kissed her. Marie instantly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Zelda's waist and pulling her closer. They eventually pulled away when they both needed to breathe. "I love you too Marie." Zelda shyly said, not looking her in the eye. She wasn't used to this. No one had ever loved her before, and she had never felt this amount of love towards anyone in her life. Not even Faustus, despite the fact she had married him. She didn't think she could ever let anyone close to her again, never let anyone even touch her in fear that they would do exactly what he did, but Marie had took all those fears and made them disappear. Zelda was safe with Marie, she could be vulnerable and could seek comfort and love without the fear of it being used against her. She could love her, and let Marie love her back. 

Marie brought her hand up to softly cup Zelda's cheek and ran her thumb across the cleft in her chin. She kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and then finally her lips once more, mumbling "I love you." Over and over against the redhead's soft lips. She rested their foreheads together once they had pulled away and gazed into those beautiful green eyes. "You truly are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, and I am so happy that I can love you." She whispered. Before Zelda could reply, the sound of Hilda bustling through the front door and into the kitchen interrupted them. "I'm back! Oh!" She exclaimed when she saw her sister in Marie's lap. "Sister, you have 5 seconds to get out before I send you on another trip to the Cain Pit!" Zelda demanded, staring daggers at her smiling sister. Hilda jokingly raised her eyebrows at Marie, who was laughing at her lover's stern tone, then turned around and left, giggling as she went. 

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to face Marie. "I love you Zels." Marie said once more. "I love you too Marie." She replied and they kissed once again.


End file.
